


The Exorcism of Dinah Lance

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Blood Drive (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Exorcist (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Exorcisms, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Earth 2:Dinah Lance had it all, the full fledged DA of Gotham, a beautiful wife, wonderful friends, awesome dads and a night time gig as a vigilante known las Black Siren. That is until Julian Slink, Damian Darhk and Rumplestiltskin put together a devious plan. They summoned a demon that possessed Dinah but unknown to them Father Tomas Keane and Father Marcus Keane, priests and husbands, were good friends of hers and started the Exorcism quickly. But to fully save her they will have to call in help from Earth 1 and Earth 37.  Can they save Dinah and get rid of Damien, Slink and Rumple for good?





	1. Falling Siren

** Earth 2: Nov.25, 1993  **

Dinah held onto her little sister as they weaved in and out of the crowded hall. It was her eighth birthday as well as being Thanksgiving. So of course along with her birthday guests her family and their close friends have gathered to share Thanksgiving.

 

The normal Thanksgiving dinner with just their dads would be tomorrow. They like to make sure when Dinah’s Birthday falls on Thanksgiving it’s her special day. Same with Sara and Christmas. Their Christmas is everyone else’s Christmas Eve and Christmas Day is all for Sara.

 

Sara grasped tightly to her big sisters hand and they finally found who they were searching for. Sara giggled as her sisters face became flushed. In front of them stood a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes rimmed with pink glasses, a shiny golden dress and a beautiful smile. “Happy birthday Dinah” the girl said smiling handing Dinah a small gift. Dinah giggled and opened it. Inside was a teddy bear with pink glasses and a golden dress. “Oh my Felicity, this looks just like you” Dinah said excitedly holding it close. “I always want to be close to you Dinah Laurel Lance” Felicity said pecking her cheek and wrapping her arm around Dinah’s.

 

“Felicity and Dinah sitting in a tree” they heard the mocking voice of Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlin chant. Dinah smiled and said “so what” and kissed Felicity. The boys made an “eww” sound and ran off.

 

The three girls giggled and Dinah, who upon seeing her dad busy talking to two men in priest outfits, motioned towards the stairs and they all headed up to Dinah’s room. The older man watched the girls head upstairs and said a silent prayer for what was to come.

 

Up in Dinah’s room, the three girls gathered around a monitor. Dinah pushed a button and a mirror image of the girls came up on their screen. It wasn’t a mirror image though it was them on Earth one. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about what the future was to bring. None of them knowing that heartbreak and sorrow were just lurking over an unsteady horizon.

——-———————————

** Earth 2: November 25, 2017 Quentin and Bruce Wayne’s manor: Bat Cave **

 

Dinah is laying on a bed in her childhood home. Arms and feet locked to the bed posts. She barely can remember what’s going on, as she hears chanting in a language she shouldn’t understand but does.

 

Looking to her right she sees her parents friends. The two priests that come to dinner every Thanksgiving but right now they aren’t smiling. They are reading passages from the Bible and praying. “In the name of Jesus Christ we compel you” shouted Marcus, the older man. Dinah hisses and starts remembering why she was in this predicament.

—————————————————

** Nov. 20, 2017 Star City City Hall  **

 

Dinah walked into work that morning feeling aggravated. She hadn’t slept thanks to a crime spree that kept her up all night. Thankfully the only reason she went to her day job was that her beautiful and caring wife, Felicity Smoak, was by her side or more like in her ear all night as well. Being part of a group of vigilante super heroes had its ups and downs and this was a real down.

 

Grumbling swear words under her breath, Dinah Lance, better known as Black Siren at least to the criminals took a seat behind her desk. She loved her job as district attorney and as the Black Siren but it was running her into the ground.

 

She glanced at the latest Thanksgiving picture and smiled. She loved family get-togethers and Thanksgiving was one of the biggest. It was the one time of year everyone was together and she even got to see her godfathers, Tomas and Marcus Keane. She sighed. Being exorcists kept them really busy, something she understood fully.

 

Dinah picked up the stack of papers on her desk and was about to go through them when someone knocked at the door.

 

Looking up she saw the two men she was just thinking about. She got up and and opened the door. “Come in” she said excitedly. They nodded and headed into the office where they both took a seat. A sudden chill went up Dinah’s spine.

 

She took a breath and went and sat in her chair. The men were quiet. Which for them was very unusual. Marcus usually was a talker. Tomas on the other side was always trying to get him to let someone else talk.

 

The chill came again and Dinah knew she shouldn’t ignore it. She tried to get up and couldn’t. When she looked up Marcus and Tomas were gone and Damien Darhk and Julian Slink were there instead. She heard a creaky laugh and looked toward the door. “Hello deary” Rumpelstiltskin said waving his creaky fingers.

 

Dinah tried her hardest to get up but couldn’t. “Don’t bother, those aren’t normal ropes. They are actually forged from demonic fire” Slink said with a grin. Dinah growled low in her throat, making them all stop for just a second.

 

Just as she was about to say something else her body became wracked with pain and cold. She could hear a voice talking to her but didn’t know where it was coming from. Slowly she slipped from consciousness. The last thing she saw was Damien, Julian and Rumple smiling at her.

—————————————————

** Back at Wayne Manor **

 

Marcus helped Tomas up. They had been thrown against the wall by Dinah’s cry. They had put a power dampener on her but even with that her cry was powerful.

 

The two men headed back towards Dinah. As they approached her ruins appeared on her body. They were split down the middle of her chest. On one side was the words Earth one and on the other was Earth thirty seven. Under each was a set of names.

 

“I guess God has give us some clue on what we need to save her” Marcus said sarcastically but was glad for the help. Tomas smiled and nodded. “But how do we go to these other Earths?” Tomas asked scared and intrigued at the same time. “I can help with that” Felicity said walking in. She tried her best to ignore her wife chained to the bed with ruins spread over her as she went to the exorcists. They both looked at her. “Stop staring and let’s save my wife” Felicity growled making both men jump and nod. “Don’t worry my love, we will save you” Felicity said and the three left the room, locking the door tightly.


	2. The E.1 Crew

Earth One: Star City Airport

Felicity Smoak-Queen paced back and forth on the tarmac of the SCIA. She looked at her watch and back at the empty space in front of her. This area hasn’t been used in over ten years. This is where it would start. This is where their voyage would begin. 

She would never forget the panic she heard the day before when she got the call. She had heard the panic before, but it was her panicking but I guess when it’s you from another Earth calling you should be scared. She had talked to the other her before, many times actually but each time made her excited except for this time. It made her angry. 

F-2, what Felicity was calling her other self, told her that Damian, Slink and Rumple had set a demon upon Dinah, something she hadn’t yet explained to the others, and now they need their help to save her. She didn’t really know what they could do to help someone who was possessed but the sight of the old, beat up green pickup rolling up the tarmac made her smile. Her godfather’s had arrived, but again they didn’t know that piece of information. Felicity groaned and went back to pacing. 

Just as she was about to explode into a billion particles she felt a set of strong arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her. They belonged to her husband, Oliver Queen. Leaning back against him, she felt a ping of guilt for not explaining everything to him yet but knew it was for the best. 

“I trust you” Oliver whispered into Felicity’s ear and she knew at that moment, that she had made the right choice. Felicity kissed his soft lips. Pulling reluctantly out of his strong arms she went back to pacing. She knew if she didn’t, she would definitely explode. 

Laurel Lance-Ramon stood next to Cisco watching her close friend drive herself into a fritz. She knew what was going on but was taking not telling everyone everything yet better. She let out a deep sigh and Cisco put his arm around her. Feeling his touch made her relax and she leaned against him. “I’m still in dreamland you said yes” Cisco said trying to get her to smile. Laurel laughed “if you’re not careful you might wake up then” she said and kissed him. 

Thea Queen, Oliver’s sister, was also there along with Laurel’s mom and dad, Quentin and Dinah Drake-Lance. Iris West-Allen and Barry Allen were there as well. Sara and Nyssa Al’ Ghul, as well as Mick and Leonard Rory. This looked like a rag tag group to most, but Felicity knew they were the ones for the job. 

Marcus Keane and Tomas Ortega stayed seated in the truck. They honestly didn’t know what to make of any of this. They stared out at the group of people they had never met before but had met before. It wasn’t making any sense to them at all. Marcus laid his head down on the steering wheel and smiled at Tomas. “We could just turn this thing around and head back to that little country inn I saw” he said winking. Tomas blushed a deep red making Marcus moan quietly to himself. He loved when he turned that color. “No, we were given this specially from Bennett, and didn’t you say God gave you a vision of being here” Tomas said trying to avoid the penetrating blue eyes that were focused on him. Inside be wanted to go to the inn as well. Marcus was about to argue but knew better so he just nodded. 

With an audible groan, Marcus got out of the drivers side door and went and opened Tomas’s door. Tomas blushed again as Marcus extended his hand to help him out. He took it but instead of just helping him steady himself, Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas and lifted him out of the truck. Tomas found himself wrapping his arms around Marcus’s neck and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Finally, as soon as the two pulled apart, they headed towards the others but before they made it Marcus collapsed onto the ground. Tomas quickly got down at his side and he very quickly saw that Marcus hadn’t collapsed, he had been pulled into another vision. 

________________________

Inside Marcus’s head 

Marcus looked around and trembled at the sight in front of him. There in front of him was a young woman, scared and alone. He knew what he was seeing and didn’t like it. He was gaining the same gifts as Tomas. The same gift that can kill an exorcist if their not careful. He knew his time was limited. He wasn’t as strong as Tomas with it but he knew any information could be useful. 

Looking around he took notice of the school awards and the certificate stating she had passed the Bar Exam for Star City. He gasped as he saw the name but felt the tugging of reality calling him back. 

As he felt himself heading back to consciousness he said “beautiful angel, we shall save you, keep the faith. The children of Satan can’t hurt you. We shall make sure of that. We are Exorcists and I can promise this because that's the deal we make everyday when we get up in the morning. Hurt me all you want, but the bastards don't get to win”. 

He heard the screeching of the demon, he knew he made it angry but that’s what he wanted. He wanted the demon angry at him not the young woman. The world around him spun and when he opened his eyes he was once again in the land of the living. 

____________________________

Earth One: Star City Airport

Tomas’s eyes were wide as Marcus woke up. He kissed the other man softly to let him know he was alright. That kiss didn’t last as long as the other as he jumped up and stared at the blonde woman who had called them. 

“Ms. Queen, what the hell is going on?” Marcus said almost with a growl. His hand clutching the rosary he always kept with him tightly. Felicity backed up a little but stood her ground. “When the others get here I will explain” she said her eyes watering. 

Nodding, Marcus sat down next to Tomas who had found a bench to calm down on. Wrapping his arm around him he was about to give him another kiss when a light shone and people came through. “Now, I can explain” Felicity said standing up.


	3. Welcome to E.3

Earth 37: The Sky Palace Throne Room

Laurel watched as her guests entered the throne room. She had only heard of them in folklore but here they were. The Gray Lions lived deep within the forests of the world. 

The bigger one had brown fur with a long brown mane with a streak of gray coloring running through it. His eyes were blue as a cloudless sky and he walked with a grace no other she had ever witnessed.

The smaller one also sported the brown fur. His eyes were brown and full of wonder. Laurel bet this was his first time outside their forest. 

She looked to her right and smiled at the queens of the other four lands. Queen Iris of the water palace, Queen Sara of the mountain palace, Queen Felicity of the floral palace and Queen Olivia of the animal palace. Each land took care of their element and as a group they took care of all the natural world. 

As the lions walked closer they started to walk upright and gain more human features. The bigger one became an older, wise looking man, his eyes still the color of a cloudless sky. He wore golden robes which were adorned with the symbol of the God of the natural Earth. The younger one had on silver robes also adorned with the same symbol. 

“My name is Marcus Keane and this is my companion Tomas Ortega. We have come with a message for you all, we are needed in another land to help a young woman in danger of losing her soul to a damning darkness. We must reach out to those in the mid realm to help us with this task. We must make haste. There isn’t much time” the elder lion said. 

Laurel noticed the red blush line along the top of Tomas’s nose when Marcus said “partner” and smiled. “No one has been to the mid realm in centuries” Laurel said regaining her stature. “Even if we could find the gates, how would we enter?” Asked Iris calmly. “I’m not sure any should go there at all. I mean they never come to our aid, why do we need to beg now” Olivia said with a huff. “I for one have missed the magic, I’m up for it” said Felicity smiling at the chance to witness the magic again. Natural magic was all and wonderful but Felicity enjoyed the playfulness and mystery of arcane, inner magic as well. 

Laurel smiled at the youngest of them. She was bright and had a long future ahead of her and in this instance she was correct. “Olivia my dear, they might not have been there for us but let us give them a chance to be there for that young lady” Laurel said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. Olivia took in a deep breath and nodded. 

Seeing that the queens were in agreement, Marcus continued. “Once we gather those we need, we will take a portal to the next world and then from there go to where we need to be. This will be dangerous and could be deadly. It is your choice to come or not. You shall not be looked down upon if you choose to stay” Marcus said bowing his head. “We have all discussed it at length, and we are all going” Iris said smiling and returning the bow to the king of lions. 

Marcus smiled at them. He didn’t hear any talking letting him know that they have a telepathic connection with one another. He nodded toward the door and offering his hand to Tomas, who took it willingly headed out with the queens following behind. 

_________________________________

Mid Realm: The Dark Queen’s Palace 

Regina couldn’t believe that Rumple had escaped his prison. It was built with the highest of magic and laced with the strongest of magical wards. She slumped into her throne and shooed away the guard who came to tell her. 

As she fumed she felt strong fingers massaging her neck and shoulders. She looked up into the bright blue eyes of Emma, her wife. “You always know how to calm my nerves” she said stroking Emma’s hand. Emma kissed Regina’s forehead and quietly slid onto her lap changing from her forehead to her mouth. Regina deepened the kiss until they heard footsteps. They turned to see Henry. “Am I interrupting?” Henry said with a smile allowing his eyes to glance over his wedding ring. He had met his prince a year back and now they were wed. Regina and Emma smiled at how happy their son was. Just as they were about to say something another guard appeared. 

“Sorry to bother your majesties but the king of lions and the queens of the natural world are at the gates seeking an audience with your approval” the guard said keeping his head down. Regina smiled. She didn’t rule with an iron hand like her mother but she didn’t mind her subjects fearing her as well. “Let them in” she said waving a hand. Henry held in a laugh and waited for their guests. 

Marcus and Tomas entered the throne room followed by the five queens. He bowed low. “How did you find this realm?” Regina asked with a low hiss. “I know all there is to know of what is on this land” Marcus said and without any other chances for questions began his story again for the new ears to hear. When he was done he looked to the royal family of the mid realm for their answer. 

Taking Emma’s hand in her left and Henry’s in her right Regina stood and said “we would love to help but Stiltskin is mine” she said with a growl. Marcus nodded. “Get your affairs in order. We leave at day break” Marcus said and they exited the throne room. 

That night Regina and Emma got all their magical items and their clothes packed. Henry got packed between saying goodbye to his husband, John, and trying not to cry. As the sun rose over the palace the adventurers made a circle in the palace courtyard. Marcus chanted in a language none of them knew and suddenly they weren’t there anymore but somewhere new and loud. 

____________________

Star City Airport

On the abandoned strip stood two groups of people, some with features that looked like one another, staring at each other. Just as things looked like they might move along a third set appeared. 

“Ok everyone, I know your all confused but I am here to clear everything up” said E.2 Marcus with a grin. No one moved or said a word so Marcus figured he could start the story. 

At the end, Marcus didn’t wait for questions as he opened the postal back to E.2. “Those who want to help, continue forward, those who don’t, pray for us” Marcus said and waited. To his surprise everyone made a motion for the gate and stepped through. The last ones in were him and Tomas. Kissing his husband the two walked hand in hand to the hardest Exorcism they will ever have done in their lifetime.


End file.
